Forbidden Love
by TheDarkHarbinger
Summary: Yuffie decides she wants to go for a walk and stumbles upon an old "friend".


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

"Vincent!?" The young ninja exclaimed excitedly. "Do you have any idea when you're going to be home?" She listened to the man on the other line. "Aww... That sucks. You're getting paid well, I hope?" "He-he. Alright. I'll see you in a couple of weeks then. Love ya! Bye." She hung up her phone and hooked it back onto the charger. "Man. Life is so boring with out Vinnie around." Yuffie and Vincent were best friends and room mates. They talked of starting a relationship, but decided it wasn't such a great idea.

"Maybe I'll just go for a walk." After about five minutes of debating whether to bring the phone or let it charge, she decided to just let it charge. She passed a lot of familiar faces, all asking where Vincent was. That could get annoying. "I guess I can just take a different route today." Yuffie decided to take a road that she had never been on before. She just wanted some excitement, and boy, did she get a lot of that.

After awhile, the road turned into forest.

_Hmph. This is real exciting. I hate forests..._

"Ahhh... Ahh.. ah.." She heard someone moan in what sounded like pain. "Hello?" She grabbed onto her Shuriken. "...Hello?" The voice answered back. "Please... please help me..." Yuffie started to panic. It almost sounded like Vincent. "Keep talking so I can follow your voice."

Man. It sure has been getting dark early. Maybe I should just get going.

_I should have brought my phone..._

The man tried to keep talking, but it obviously hurt. Yuffie finally reached the wounded man. It wasn't Vincent, thank Leviathan. What could have hurt this man so? His long, silver hair was stained with blood. "Oh my. Alright. I'm gonna need your help here. I can't carry you by myself." She bent over to lift the man to him feet. "Ready? On the count of three. One, two, threeeee." She gasped and nearly collapsed under his weight. "Alright, we have a bit of ways till we get to my house. Do you think you can make it that far?" He nodded at her, and with all the strength he had left, started walking. Yuffie, of course, was still holding him up but he was doing most of the work. "Oh." They saw something glimmer under a pile of leaves. "Can't forget that." Yuffie bent down to pick up the mans sword.

_So it it true... It is him. __Sephiroth_

She stared at the sword for a little bit longer before walking again. After about an hour of limping, they made it to her house. Sephiroth nearly passed out when they entered the nice, air conditioned house. "Here we go. Just lie here for a bit while I go get some wash cloths and warm water." He gave her a sincere smile as she helped him onto the couch. Yuffie placed his sword in her bedroom and walked into the bathroom to get some washcloths and warm water. When she returned the man on her couch was sound asleep.

_He looks so... Peaceful. It looks like after all these years, he finally found peace._

Yuffie gently peeled his heavy black coat off to get a better look at his wounds. "Ow..." She winced when she saw three huge gashes on his stomach.

_...Look at that body. I don't think I can stop staring._

She snapped herself back into reality and moistened a washcloth for his wounds. Sephiroth jumped when he felt the warmth against him. She was sure it stung like crazy.

"It's alright." Is all she could say. The moment those brilliant green eyes met hers, she saw everything. She saw his pain, his joy, his love, his hate... Everything. She saw everything that made him who he was. The pain he felt all these years was unbearable and she saw that.

He looked down at his wounds and gasped. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Those eyes. They were looking at her again. "Where am I?" Yuffie continued to pat at the wounds. "You're in Midgar. At my house." Those eyes were still on her... She could feel it. "Why... are you helping me?" She didn't know how to answer that, and he understood.

She had no idea why she was helping him. Her sworn enemy. The man that killed so many of her people. The man that killed so many innocent families. But this man... He died. She saw him die. Twice. How can someone die twice?

"I think we need to get you in the bath." She decided not to think about it, and if he didn't kill her, she would ask him all about it. "..Bath?" He had no idea what the hell that was. "You don't know what a bath is?" The man shook his head. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to show you. C'mon. Let's go." She grabbed his hands and helped him up again. Just as he was about to fall back, she caught him. "Oi.." She grunted as they limped to the bathroom.

"Here, sit while I start the water." He sat on the toilet while she started the water. It took about 5 minutes, but the water was nice and warm and almost over flowing. "Alright, Seph. I'm going to need you to strip." His eyes grew wide, but he did as he was told. "Don't worry. I won't look." She cursed herself and turned around as he took his pants off. "Now, just get in the tub." He was a little hesitant, but he got in the tub and closed his eyes. Yuffie turned around when he was engulfed in water. She grabbed the shampoo and conditioner off the sink and knelt next to the bath. He eyed the bottles suspiciously and it made her giggle. "I'm just going to wash the blood out of your hair. Just relax, silly."

Why was she being so nice to him? She felt like this wasn't the same man that did all those terrible things. She didn't think it was.

She combed his hair between her fingers. It felt so cool. His hair was so different and she loved it. She couldn't keep her hands off of it. She heard him sigh a couple of times as she washed the shampoo out of his hair. He was loving this. "Feel good?" She winked. "Incredibly." He sighed again. After she conditioned his hair, she grabbed the body wash. She squirted some into her hands and rubbed it over his shoulders and neck, making sure to get all the blood stains off.

Sephiroth relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes again.

"Alright, now. I don't wanna invade your privacy, so I'll let you do the rest and just yell for me when you're done so I can help you out." He nodded and she left the room.

Yuffie walked to the kitchen and put some noodles on the stove. "Wow. I can't believe that's Sephiroth... I'm still shocked." She glanced over at the counter and looked at her phone. "Oh no. Vinnie. What will he say? Maybe Sephiroth will be all healed up and gone before he gets here... But, what if I don't want him to leave?... That's nonsense." She was having an internal conflict, and she wasn't sure how to solve this one. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll just let it happen. What happens, happens."

Now, back In the bathroom, a confused Sephiroth was staring at the bottle of body wash. "...wash everywhere..." Yuffie had said something with those words in it... "Do I really wash _everywhere?_" He squirted some of the liquid soap in his palm and heaved himself up so he was standing for a little bit so he could get every part of his body soapy.

"Alright... That wasn't so bad." After he washed off and sat in the tub for a little longer, he stood up and tried to dry off himself, but it failed. "Ah!" He fell backwards onto the toilet. "Seph? You okay in there?" He glared at the ground. "I think I need your assistance." Yuffie opened the door and saw a towel clad Sephiroth. "Aww. Tried to stand up on your own? Didn't work, did it?" She was annoyed. "I don't want you getting hurt again! Don't be afraid to call me if you need help. Next time, I might have to stay in here." She teased.

She walked up to him and lowered the towel so it was covering just his waist. "Wow. They healed up really fast!" The wounds were hardly even visible anymore. "I thought they'd be infected by now." The wounds on his stomach may have healed, but his legs took a bit longer. "Yuffie... Thank you for everything you're doing for me."

_So he does remember me._

"I'm not sure why you're helping me, but I'm thankful." She was shocked. Did he just say that? Sephiroth? ...This can't be the same Sephiroth we destroyed two years ago.

"It's no problem, Seph. C'mon. I made noodles." She helped him limp back to the couch again. He was still in just a towel. "I have some clean clothes for you to wear. Your other clothes are being washed right now." She threw him a nice cotton shirt with some flannel pajama bottoms.

Oops... She forgot boxers, but fortunately, he didn't seem to mind.

Sephiroth held his head in his hands as he waited for Yuffie.

"So, Seph. What happened?" She flinched as she asked him. She really didn't want to make him angry.

"Honestly?... I don't remember what happened after the experiments." He sighed miserably.

"...Experiments?" Yuffie stopped stirring the noodles and walked over to him.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know about the Jenova experiment, but they put me in isolation after that and did more experiments." Sephiroth lowered the left side of the back of his collar, revealing a big red scar just above his left shoulder blade.

Yuffie gasped. "What is that from? How did I not see that before!?" She moved closer to him.

"Don't be frightened..." Sephiroth closed his eyes as a big, black, feathery wing shot out of the scar in his back, making Yuffie jump back.

"Seph... What did they do to you?..." Yuffie couldn't stop staring at it.

"I'm... a monster." Sephiroth looked away from the young girl, ashamed.

"Sephiroth, you are not a monster. Don't say that." She really didn't think he was a monster. She didn't think he had any reason to be asamed of himself. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for him...

"May I touch it?..." She wanted to feel the soft feathers between her fingers.

Sephiroth nodded at her, giving her permission. She smiled at him and lightly touched the base of his wing, moving up toward the tip.

_It's so soft... I wish I could just wrap myself around him..._

Yuffie couldn't stop thinking about his strong arms wrapped around her tiny body... and those lips... She wanted to feel them against hers.

She let out a heavy sigh as she pressed her face into the soft feathers.

Sephiroth looked down at her and smiled softly. "Here..." He pat on the empty spot next to him on the couch. Her feelings were running wild. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to feel like this about Sephiroth. She didn't want these feelings... What would her friends say? What would _Vincent _think? She shuddered, trying to erase the thought from her mind. She never wanted to disappoint Vincent. She never wanted him to be mad at her.

"So, what do you normally do for fun?" Sephiroth interrupted her train of thought.

"For fun?... Oh, well. I normally travel the little markets around here." She saw him flinch. "But, I don't think you want to go out just yet." She calmed him a bit. "Other that that, I just watch T.V." She pointed at the television set in front of them.

"Ah. I never was allowed to watch T.V. The professor always said it would currupt my mind." Yuffie gave him a sympathetic look. "Or maybe, that's all you really needed." She flicked the T.V. on and switched the channel to some silly cartoons.

Sephiroth seemed to be completely engulfed in the strange technology. Yuffie watched him as he stared at the T.V. with wide eyes and a smile. He seemed just like an excited little kid. He was... cute.

* * *

_Authors note: _Another cliffhanger. I've got some exciting stuff in my mind though! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm overwhelmed with school work! Review if you'd like! D


End file.
